


Night conversations (and rhythm games)

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: TWST Rarepair Day 6: SleepoverHow did Idia end up in this situation where Cater, the top three person he avoids in school, is sharing his bed?
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Idia Shroud
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Kudos: 11
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Night conversations (and rhythm games)

_Ladies of the Fates... do you hate me that much?_

Idia was lying at the edge of his bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to ignore the presence of another person on his bed facing the wall.

It was Cater Diamond. 

How did he end up in this situation where Cater, the top three person he avoids in school, is sharing his bed? Well, it was because his dormmates were sore losers. 

Cater came over earlier that afternoon to discuss an assignment with him, and when he wanted to go back the door was locked. Idia tried everything to unlock the door only to find his beloved dorm members' messages on his monitor.

'Have fun with Cater!'

'This is payback for last Sunday'

'I think you two look good together xD'

'Remember to treat Cater Diamond-san nicely, nii-san!'

Even Ortho was roped into it! Idia silently cursed his dorm members. All this because he beat them in Worms Armageddon. He promises to himself that he'll get his revenge. 

Cater took it all in stride of course, these darn Heartslabyul people will roll with everything.

"It's like a sleepover!" he said.

Seriously, Idia doesn't understand him. He'd be miserable if he was locked in another person's room. 

But he's not an ass, so he did his best as a host. He lent Cater his shirt, and let him shower in his bathroom. Cater refused the shirt at first but Idia insisted since he knows how uncomfortable the school shirt is.

It was a bit unsettling to see Cater with his hair down, and without the signature red diamond on his cheek. Like a different person. Idia's not sure what to feel about it.

He made food, which was only cup noodles since that's the only thing available in his room. Luckily Cater was more than happy to consume it. After all was said and done, there was the matter of sleeping.

"It's alright! I'll take a chair or something, or just throw me a pillow on the floor," Cater suggested.

Idia sighed, knowing his conscience won't let Cater sleep on the floor. There's barely any space on his cluttered floor anyway.

"It's fine. We can share the bed. Just... you stay at the wall."

They settle down on the bed. Cater flat against the wall and Idia at the edge of the bed, his hair flowing over the floor. Even then there's barely a gap between them. 

"Good night," Cater said before turning over and face the wall.

And now Idia lies there, wide awake.

He can't sleep. Not only because there was another person on his bed, but because he has a number of games he wanted to grind. 

He would love to play, but he knows any console he uses would emit tapping sounds, and he didn't want to make it any harder for Cater to sleep. It's probably hard enough to fall asleep in another person's bed. 

He lets out a soft sigh, internally saying goodbye to his game rewards.

There is a rustling sound, and Cater turns over to face him, surprisingly still awake. Idia thought the other was already asleep, it's been a while since they laid down. 

"You awake?" the ginger asked Idia.

"Yeah. You can't sleep? Was it my loud breathing? Sorry, I'll try to be quiet. Or is the AC too cold? I'll turn it up-"

Cater laughs, cutting Idia off in his ramblings. 

"Relax, it's not your fault. I'm pretty comfy right now, really. It's just..." he pauses and sighs.

Idia stays quiet, waiting for him to continue. They were really close to each other, Idia could smell his body wash from Cater.

"I have trouble falling asleep sometimes," Cater finally said. 

"Insomnia?" 

Cater shakes his head. "Not really. Just... overthinking."

Idia is surprised. He always thought the other was a pretty straightforward person who didn't worry too much over things.

Maybe it was the sudden revelation, or the quiet atmosphere, but Idia found himself caring about the other. "You want to talk about it?" he blurted out, and then regrets it.

"I mean- if you want to. It probably won't help or it'll just make it harder to fall asleep but like, if you just want to let it out. Not that I'm good at giving advice though, but I'll listen, if you want-"

"Idia."

The call of his name snapped him out of his ramblings. Cater smiles at him.

"I can't talk if you keep going," he chuckles.

Flustered, Idia pulls the blanket to cover his face. 

"Sorry. Please go ahead."

They spend a few moments in silence. Idia peeks out from the blanket, wondering when the other was going to speak. Cater takes a deep breath, then starts talking.

"Sometimes I just feel like a fake. I always make sure to say the "right" things, to say what people want to hear. At one point people have this image of me, of "Cay-kun" _,_ but that's not who I am. At least, I don't think that's me. See at this point I'm even confused whether that's the real me," he scoffs. 

"People would say things like "Cater would be fine with~ Cater likes these fun events" and I can't find the courage to tell them no. So I go along with it. Pretty pathetic huh?"

It was a lot to process. Idia never thought Cater was putting on a facade all this while. It was surreal. It felt like the person lying beside him was a completely different person. 

What surprised him more is that Cater was willing telling him all this. It felt like the other was really letting all guards down, showing his true and vulnerable side to Idia. 

Idia didn't know what to say. But he should say something right? Cater opened up to him after all. He should offer some comfort right?

Cater chuckles, breaking the short silence. 

"Sorry, that was a bit awkward for you to listen to. You can forget everything I said."

Idia turns over and faces him. 

"You're not pathetic. I did think you were annoying at times, but never pathetic."

Now that Idia thinks about it, Cater was pretty tough. He can't imagine putting up a happy front and doing things he didn't like for the sake of others. 

"So maybe you put up a mask in front of others. That's not necessarily a bad thing. You make people feel comfortable around you. That's not something anyone can do." 

Cater was also facing him, Idia could see the green irises even in the dim lighting. Idia's not sure why but he keeps talking. He doesn't even know where the words are coming from.

"And if you feel like you're faking it, you can be your true self around me. I don't care about you saying the right thing or whatever. I'm not gonna dislike you or anything. Cater-shi is Cater-shi."

Cater stares wide-eyed at Idia. Panicking, Idia thinks back to what he spouted out. He didn't say anything weird, did he?

"Idia-kun... that was pretty romantic."

Idia feels his face heat up. 

"T-that wasn't how I intended it to sound!"

Cater laughs, curling up into himself. Idia groans and turns to face the other side, intending to ignore his laughing classmate.

He's glad the other looked happier. Idia's not good at comforting people, so he's glad his words at least made Cater laugh, even if it was at the expense of being teased. 

It was quiet for a while. Idia thought the other decided to end the conversation there and went to sleep, when he spoke up.

"Thank you, Idia-kun."

Idia merely hums in reply, not bothering to turn around. He hears the rustling of the covers and Cater stretching his limbs.

"Aahh~ it kinda feels good after I've said all that. But I still can't sleep..."

Hearing this, Idia turns around. 

"What type of games can you play?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"You know, strategy, simulation, rhythm, shooting, racing. What are you confident in?"

Cater thinks for a bit. "Hmmm I guess I'm pretty good at rhythm games."

Idia gets up and takes a game console. He lies back down and scrolls through the games before selecting the rhythm game that was having an event.

Cater moves closer to him to look at the screen.

"Oh, Uta no Majou-sama? I've played this one before!" he exclaims, seeing the sparkling girls on screen.

"Right, this game was trending even among the normies at one point. What difficulty can you play?" Idia asked.

"I've played on Pro."

Idia raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Okay, let's see it then."

He passes the game to Cater. Cater browses through the songs before choosing one he remembers playing.

The two laid there, heads close together to look at the glittery singing witches. Cater is quite good at it, thumbs tapping away rapidly at the falling notes. 

Seeing the results, Idia gives him a pass. He didn't get a full combo, but still got an S score. Definitely enough to grind for the event. 

"Okay Cater-shi. I'll let you play for the event."

Cater cheers. "I'm good enough for the event? Yes! I knew I still got it."

Idia lets Cater play and gets his own console. He loads up his game and focuses on finishing the missions. The sound of Cater playing is in the background, but he doesn't mind. He can hear Cater singing along softly with the girls at some point. 

The two of them played their games, and over time Cater leans on Idia's arm, pushing his feet up on the wall. 

As usual, Idia lost track of time while finishing his missions. After a while, he finally notices the lack of singing girls. He glances over to the side to see that Cater had fallen asleep, the game held loosely in his hands.

Idia puts away the console and pulls the blanket over the sleeping boy. 

He looks peaceful. Idia unconsciously brushed away some stray hairs from his face before realizing how intimate the action was. Shaking his head, he goes back to his game, the warm presence of Cater by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!
> 
> I honestly fell in love with this ship so hard but I haven't managed to figure out their dynamic. So this is what we get for now. I honestly just want them to kiss so bad but I guess they'll have to wait for that xD
> 
> Also, did anyone else catch that Uta no Majou-sama reference? Sorry, I'm not very creative LOL


End file.
